No Idea
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Songfic in a  way. Ali's a outcast who likes Mr. Popular James Diamond. He has no idea that she likes him, and she wants him to know. Find out how she tells him. James/OC


A/N:This is a oneshot I wrote for creative writing, and I don't know what happened but it's kinda cheesy towards the end. Enjoy and please read and review! **Also this is not a part of the 12 oneshots.** They are in Minnesota, and he's just friends with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

No idea

It was just an average Thursday, another day in my junior year of high school, facing the guy I liked. James Diamond was one of the best hockey players on the varsity team, and I was totally head over heels in love with him. I walked to my locker, and like usual there was a bunch of guys crowding around it. His locker was a few down from mine, but somehow all of his friends managed to crowd around my locker. Once I made my way to my locker, having his friends out of the way, I looked up at the clock. I didn't really care what time it was, but the clock was almost above his head, and I wanted to steal a glance at him, as I set my iPod touch above my locker I looked up at the clock above his head, directing my eyes to him trying not to make it obvious that I was looking at him. Soon the bell rang signaling first period; I left for Physics while he and his friends walked behind me to go to Spanish first period. Throughout the day I couldn't stop thinking about James. Finally the passing period before fifth hour came; it was one of the few times I actually got to see him. We would usually see each other at our lockers, since they were so close.

"Hey Ali, what's up?"

"Not much James, how about you?" I asked trying not to freak out, that he remembered my name. I looked around and saw that none of his friends were around us, and that's exactly why he was talking to me; because none of his friends were here. It was just us.

"I'm having a pretty good day…well I gotta get to class, talk to you later Ali."

"Bye James…" I replied as I sighed watching him walk away. Everytime I would see him, I would always be in a daze for a couple of minutes, just thinking about him. It wasn't until my friend Skye started snapping her fingers in my face.

"Ali…Ali…come on, are you ready to go to Math?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I was daydreaming about James and I again."

"It's okay, what were you day dreaming about you and him?"

"Just about us dating, going on a date to the movies, and basically just about everything."

"Awww…you and James should totally get together; you guys would be so cute together."

"Yeah…I know right…well tell him that, because he obviously has no idea about it."

"Well if he's on Facebook tonight then you should talk to him, and maybe flirt with him a little bit."

"Okay, but only if he's on Facebook."

"Okay good…you need to make a move on him."

"I know Skye…and I will make a move, I just have to wait for the right time to do it."

"Yeah…" Skye said as we sat down in our seats. As our teacher started talking I wrote something in a note, and passed it to Skye.

_**What should I say to him if he's online?**_

_**Just say he looked cute today.**_

_**Yeah, I will definitely say that, because he did look cute today haha, but what about anything else.**_

_**Ask him if he has any plans this weekend, but make it seem like you already have plans.**_

_**Okay, I can do that, we never really have long conversations anyways. We better put this away before Mr. West catches us. I'll talk to you after class.**_I finished writing as I gave Skye the note; I tuned back into class, and then saw Skye nod in response to the note.

That night I was on Facebook talking to Skye, waiting for James to get online. I was telling her about the part after school, when I accidently ran into him, she was laughing, and excited that something had happened between us. Finally, he was online.

"_Hey James what's up?" I typed as I hit the send button._

"_Not much, how about you Ali?" He said as he replied almost instantly._

"_Just listening to music and doing some homework. Sorry about running into you today, I wasn't paying attention." I said feeling guilty._

"_It's okay; I wasn't really paying attention either. I gotta go eat dinner. Ttyl…"_

"_Okay, bye…" I replied, sad that we had a small conversation, but at least we talked some. I got offline and texted Skye. We decided to go and meet at Portillos. _

"So you and James talked right?"

"Yeah, not much was said though."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked curiously.

"Here read the conversation…" I said pulling up the Facebook conversation between us.

"Wow, that's quite a conversation…" Skye said sarcastically.

"I know right, like we never really have long conversations but I mean, come on like I always initiate the conversation, why can't he start it for once."

"Because he has no idea you like him…like message him right now and tell him you like him, because he just got back on."

"Okay…here I go…"I say nervously.

"_James, I have something I need to tell you."_

"_Sure Ali, what is it?"_

"_I like you...I have for a while…" I replied nervous of what he was going to say."_

"_Really, I've liked you too, you've just seemed to be playing hard to get, so I kind of stopped liking you, but running into you today, made all of my feelings rush back."_

"_Really…so are we a couple then, or what?"_

"_Yeah, I guess we are."_

"_Okay, I'll text you later tonight." I said, going to copy down his phone number from Facebook._

"_Okay…I have to go do some more homework. Bye…"_

"_Bye…" I replied smiling at Skye, curious of what was going to happen at school tomorrow._

"Okay so what happened?" Skye asked wondering why I was so smiley.

"Here read the conversation…" I said passing my phone over to her, watching her smile continuously grow bigger as she read the conversation.

"Oh my god, that's so cute, I can't believe he liked you too."

"I know right…" We said as we finished our dinner, and then said our goodbyes. As I was lying in my bed that night, I kept thinking about James and I being together, not being able to believe my dream of us dating was actually coming true; I slowly fell to sleep thinking about my new relationship. I walked into school, curious as to what I would find. As I was getting close to my locker, I saw James standing there with a rose in his hand.

"Hey Ali…this is for you…"

"Thanks…"I said hugging him.

"You're welcome, so when should we go out on a date?"

"Well I'm free tomorrow night; we could go to dinner and then a movie."

"Okay, that's fine, I'm so happy we're finally together."

"Me too…"I said as I heard the bell ring. "Come on we should get to class, I've to get to Physics."

"Okay, and I have to get to Spanish, I'll walk you to Physics." He said as we walked up the steps. "So what movie do you want to see tomorrow night?"

"We could see that movie called Joyful Noise…that cool with you?"

"Sure…" He replied as we came to the door of my Physics classroom. He pulled me in for a hug. "Bye…I'll see you after class. I love you."

"Okay...I love you too." I said smiling and pulling away from the hug, as he kissed my forehead. I walked into the classroom to see Skye talking to one of her other friends. She stopped when she saw me walk in smiling.

"Ali…what happened?"

"He kissed me, and said 'I love you', and we're going on our first date tomorrow night."

"Oh my god Ali, that's great."

"I know right, I'll tell you all about the date on Monday. We'll probably kiss."

"Yeah…okay…" The day flew by; I went home and picked out my outfit for tomorrow. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.


End file.
